


Take Me Back to the Start

by AwkwardDuckProducktions



Series: Coma Sammy [1]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: All hurt no comfort, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, No One Is Okay, Pain, Post episode 75, i love pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDuckProducktions/pseuds/AwkwardDuckProducktions
Summary: You wanna feel more pain? Read this!





	Take Me Back to the Start

Lily was the last one there. She had gotten a call from the hospital, interrupting her packing. This story was dead and she wasn't going to be taken with it. Her listeners would understand... hopefully. She couldn't afford to lose someone else.

Troy was second to last, he drove as fast as he could down to the hospital. Only stopping because his hands were shaking too much to hold the wheel. Gasping for air his lungs refused. He hadn't prayed in a long time, but with his head bowed and tears down his face, he begged to a god unfamiliar.

Ben and Emily arrived at the same time. Emily drove because Ben could barely see straight. She turned the CD up, listening to the gentle words cascade over them. He shook his head, blaming himself for it. He shouldn't have pushed so hard. They entered with hands clasped together.

Herchel was second there. Numb to the world. That bastard had to die. It should have been him. He almost missed the gourney rush by. Almost. He got one glance at the face lying there so still. _Not him too_ , his voice quaked, _don't take him too_.

_________

Sammy Stevens was the first one there. His bloody body pulled from the wreck. Doctors and nurses worked tirelessly to keep him breathing. It burned. Everything burned. This wasn't supposed to happen. It seemed the last three years were nothing but one accident after another. He abandoned Lily. A sin still haunting him. He tricked Troy. There's no way an angel like him should care for a demon. Emily and Ben... He loved them. And they loved him. He causes nothing but pain to them. There's darkness on the edges of his vision and for a moment he locks eyes with Herchel. In the blinding light, he almost looked sad for Sammy. This town unfortunately loved this radio host. And it killed Sammy. He lost his chance for love three years ago. He lost everything three years ago. And here he was, in the hospital, in a town that had no reason to love him.


End file.
